<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stormy Clouds by Starkiller (1997TaraSchubert)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770057">Stormy Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997TaraSchubert/pseuds/Starkiller'>Starkiller (1997TaraSchubert)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Businessmen, Coffee Shops, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Innocence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, One Night Stands, One Shot, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:59:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997TaraSchubert/pseuds/Starkiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had a bad and annoying day at work. He just needs his coffee in the evening to calm down from all the idiots at work. Worse enough, on his way back home he forgot to buy his beloved coffee and now he is forced to visit a Starbucks Coffee to purchase a package. A cute boy - named Eren apparently just finishes his shift and Levi is his last customer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stormy Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfiction/gifts">satisfiction</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first AU ff ever with a coffee shop theme! I hope you enjoy it! (Not beta-read)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Crap.”</em> Said Levi as he looked into his cupboard while unpacking his groceries after work. </p>
<p>Today, Levi had an especially bad day at work – worse than every other day, because he had either bad days or very bad days. That actually never put him in a good mood. He was co-chef in a company for finances and at certain days his co-workers stole his sanity. The only one who was at least capable of some decent work was Armin. Levi thanked God for having him while when he was on business trips, he trusted him the most with certain duties. Oh, and there was Hanji - his other co-chef. Levi trusted her completely but sometimes she got on his nerves with certain obsessions – like her cat called “titan”... Jesus it was annoying. There was a lot of new stress ahead of him since his chef Erwin died in a dramatic car crash some weeks ago. He missed Erwin, not only as a very good co-worker and friend but also as his lover. Erwin had saved him from a criminal life by hiring him and pushing him into the right direction several years ago. Now he was in his mid-thirties, alone and in a bad mood. Levi felt like a bird flying through a constant thunderstorm with an endless way ahead of him, covered in nothing but dark, grey clouds. </p>
<p>And now, he forgot to buy his beloved coffee beans after an extra stressful day at work where that asshole Connie messed up a whole day of work by telling him, he miscalculated something or counted some things wrong… – <em>hell</em>, Levi hadn’t even listened any further to his stammering and had just slammed his office door and left… it was almost the end of the day anyway. He had walked through the streets while above, dark clouds began to rise - what a perfect addition to his overall mood that had been. He hated grocery shopping and had his standard route through the market so that he had the quickest way in and out without having to walk to unnecessary aisles in the market. But of course today, some idiot had spilt cornflakes all over the floor and he had to take another route. Apparently, his coffee had been there. He had been so angry that he simply didn’t care.</p>
<p>And now Levi stood in front of his cupboard in a sour mood. <em>He needed coffee. Now.</em> It was his morning routine and evening routine to drink a pitch-black coffee as a calm down (the only other liquid he drank was tea so coffee really was his only alternative). <em>Just great.</em> The market was next to his workplace which was too far away by now and the only coffee shop nearby was that hipster place called Starbucks. <em>God, he <strong>hated</strong> such places where all these annoying hipster brats sat in with their fancy-ass laptops writing their blogs no one cared about – or whatever they did in there.</em> He sighed. Just one time he would set a foot in that place and leave as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>Levi closed the door behind his apartment, put on his black cloak, went outside and headed in the direction of the coffee shop. He had to hurry anyways since it was evening by now.</p>
<p>When he entered the shop, grabbed a package of coffee beans he waited patiently in the queue and ordered a black coffee.</p>
<p>“What’s ur name, sir?” Asked a brown-haired guy named Jean.</p>
<p>Levi rolled his grey eyes. “Levi if you must know.”</p>
<p>“Thanks…” The guy said and wrote down Levi’s name on a cup with a black marker.</p>
<p>This was already annoying to him. Why the hell did they need to know his name… no one cared about personal data anymore. Most people really were idiots.</p>
<p>“Levi?” Asked another guy shortly after. Finally.</p>
<p>Before Levi could say his answer, the guy – a young, cute boy with brown hair and bright green eyes named Eren said to the other: “Hey Jean, I am finished here and Mikasa will take my sport now, okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure, whatever you say little one.” Answered Jean with a grin.</p>
<p>“Shut up, horse face. See you tomorrow then.”</p>
<p>“I think this coffee belongs to me.” Levi said annoyed and the boy looked at him with a bright smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course, sir, I am sorry! Levi, it is, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And I would like to purchase this package here.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing mister!” Eren answered and took the credit card, Levi handed him.</p>
<p>Levi grabbed his coffee and left the store, finally able to put and end of the day. Then, suddenly someone called his name and he closed his eyes. What now?</p>
<p>“Levi, sir! You forgot your package of coffee!” The boy named Eren yelled after him.</p>
<p>Oh. What was it today with him forgetting the damn coffee all the time? Tomorrow he really had to wash Connie’s head.</p>
<p>He turned around. “Why, thank you, kid.”</p>
<p>“No problem at all, my shift is over anyways.” The boy answered. He really was cute, a young innocent boy with a childish view of the future and things in general, that was at least what Levi assumed by just looking at the boy’s face. He had been like this as a kid as well until all the bad things came into his life shortly after and his view on things had changed more to the negative and he saw the world as it really was, at least to him.</p>
<p>He took the package, the boy offered him a wide grin.</p>
<p>“Your name is Levi, right? Mine is Eren but I think you’ve already seen that written on my name tag.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I have…” Answered Levi, not sure what the boy was getting at.</p>
<p>“Well, you have something on you. Even as if you had a bad day? There is a storm raging in your eyes but at the same time you seem a bit… sad?” Eren said to him and Levi was a bit confused why the boy was even saying that to him.</p>
<p>“You see kid, yes, I really had a bad and very very annoying day at work and I don’t even know why am I telling this to you but yes, that’s how it is.” Levi finished.</p>
<p>Levi turned to leave but the boy caught his attention. He raised a questioning eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Well, sir you see… I um… this might come a bit blunt but… I wonder… are you with someone…?”</p>
<p>Wow. He really DID NOT expect THAT. That kid was blunt indeed. He eyed the brown-haired boy. Eren was nothing like Erwin – strong, thoughtful, bold arms and trained as hell but he was… cute? He never used that word for persons or animals but with this guy… it was the only fitting word to describe him. He could play this game, too.</p>
<p>“Are you asking me if I am gay?” Levi questioned.</p>
<p>The boy blushed bright red and his ears seemed to burn. “Well… I don’t want to be rude. I am sorry Sir…I-I didn’t mean to be-” “I am.” </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Well, you asked, so what do you expect. I thought you wanted an answer?”</p>
<p>“O-of course I just didn’t expect… well…”</p>
<p>“Look… Eren, you must have had a suspicion or are you asking such questions people randomly on the street?” He eyed the boy.</p>
<p>“No… you never know such things just by looks… I just thought why not ask him he looks handsome…” Eren muttered, trying to escape Levi’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey kid, are you up for it or not? I am not a very patient man and I had a very stressful day with a lot of shitheads ruining my work today so…?” He smirked at Eren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thunder roared above them as Levi pushed the front door of the building open and dragged Eren up the stairs to the second floor where his apartment was. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not but his days were so dark recently that a little spark of sunshine called Eren maybe would do his soul some good. The coffee stood on the kitchen table, long forgotten and cold.</p>
<p>Once unlocked, Levi pushed Eren against a door in his apartment, kissing him wildly and slammed the door shut with his foot. Right now, he didn’t give a damn about the door or the neighbours in this building. Screw them all to hell. His cloak on the cleaned floor and Eren’s jacket on top of his, Eren tried to unbutton Levi’s designer shirt while he untangled Eren’s belt. Eren was a sloppy kisser but somehow Levi liked it… someone with not so much experience as him… he liked that. Being boss wasn’t new to him and being boss in bed… Levi liked that idea. </p>
<p>Levi threw Eren’s belt away and pulled his shirt up in one smooth move. He saw Eren’s chest and muscles and he liked what he saw there. Finally free oh his shirt, Levi pushed down the handle and Eren fell backwards on his bed. It was a big bed, made for two persons with fine grey-black satin sheets. Levi grabbed Eren’s hair while he kissed him hard and when Eren started to moan in his mouth, he took the chance and let his tongue play a part in the game.</p>
<p>“Ooh” moaned Eren with flushed cheeks when Levi had to stop himself. Goddammit, he was hard and he needed to do something against it.</p>
<p>“L-Levi why did you stop?” Whispered Eren, looking up at him.</p>
<p>“Eren how experienced are you? Are you okay with me on top? I really want to fuck the shit out of you… you know and I don’t want to hu-”</p>
<p>“Oh yes please! Levi! I have experience! Please! I need you! My boyfriend just left me and I felt like shit for weeks! I-” Eren babbled but Levi interrupted him: “Oh I see, a broken heart… well, I understand what you’re getting at… I feel the same and I have the feeling this is a nice start of something new.” He sat down on Eren’s lap, bit into his earlobe and whispered into his ear “Eren I will take you so hard tonight.” Eren grabbed his shoulder, nodding.</p>
<p>He could feel their erections rub together through the fabric of their jeans. The friction was unbearable and Levi unbuttoned Eren’s jeans and pulled it down along his boxers. When the erection jumped towards Levi, finally freed from the prison it was kept in, Levi licked his lips. “Hey Eren, I really like what I see here.” Said Levi while he stroked the head of Eren’s throbbing erection with his thumb. “Nnnngh..” Moaned Eren and Levi smiled.</p>
<p>“You know Eren, this day really took a surprising turn in events I must admit. Maybe there is indeed a god up there. Hm.” He stood up from the bed and undressed. While Levi stood in front of Eren who was lying on his bed, completely flushed and moaning, his own erection stood proudly and he could feel the blood pounding through it. His whole body was trembling and he was up for it. All the stress that had been building up recently after his loss was about to get lifted a little bit. That boy was like a forbidden, innocent and freshly picked fruit. Taking a bite was a great sin but he just had to.</p>
<p>Not wasting any time, he opened the drawer and pulled a bottle of lube out of it. He sat down on the boy’s lap once more and pumping one time, he added a thick layer on his index finger. He looked into Eren’s eyes. “Kiss me brat.” The boy gave him a sheepish smile and brought his lips to his. Tongues twisting, Levi grabbed Eren’s cock and when the other one moaned “Uhh it is colddd…” he just grinned and began moving his hand up and down, always making sure to let his thumb glide over the tip. He earned some good, hot moans for that and when he added his other hand the boy trembled in his hands. Levi always wondered while so many men only used one hand to give a proper handjob to the other – Heck, it felt so good letting someone else do it with both hands on you. The boy clearly hadn’t had that experience yet. They kissed even harder and faster now and Levi could see the sweat on Eren’s forehead – he clearly held back finishing so soon. The sound of the wet lube combined with the movement was so hot it made them both insane.</p>
<p>“Come on Eren. Let it go. We’re far from finished here, you’re not the only one getting some fun tonight, hm?” He purred and just in that second he could feel the hot liquid of Eren’s seeds running down his hands while the boy let out a frustrated “Aaargh” and was panting hard.</p>
<p>“Wow, this really built up for some days, eh?” </p>
<p>“Y-yeah I wasn’t in the mood and work had stressed me out along my studies…” came the answer.</p>
<p>“Heh, it is fine. I actually enjoy that plus it will help me with the next step of this.” Levi answered and added some more lube to his already wet hands. </p>
<p>“Relax and lie down on your back, okay?” Eren just nodded and did what he was told. He closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“look at me.”</p>
<p>He opened his eyes to look at Levi who was sure Eren wasn’t as experienced as he thought he would be… he couldn’t fuck him like a wild animal but still he would have his fun with this cutie in front of him. The thin boy with his heavily flushed cheeks and big, bright-green eyes was just too pure and Levi HAD to take him. He really needed release from the past days of work and he would have HIS release in that boy’s juicy ass. Levi’s erection was pounding hard and for a long time, he hadn’t been this horny except during his hot office fucks between papers on Erwin’s desk after some meetings.</p>
<p>He let his fingers slip into Eren and before the other one could cry out he crushed his lips on his. Eren was stunned and then desperately kissed him back as if his life depended on it. “Mmmhh” He moaned into the kiss while the other man was on top of him.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Levi asked, not really waiting for an answer and he pushed his pulsing erection into Eren. Eren dug his fingernails into his arms so hard it would leave some angry marks but Levi couldn’t care less about that. He kissed Eren and used his tongue while he was thrusting in and out. The bed squeaked and trembled and the room was filled with panting and the rough sound of thrusting movements. Both men kissed even harder and sweat was covering both of their bodies. “I-I c-can’t any l-longer!” Moaned Eren and his desperate voice was like a melody in Levi’s ears and he exploded with a loud “FUCK!” in Eren and shot his semen deep into the boy.</p>
<p>Heavily breathing Levi sat up and looked down at Eren. The boy looked as if he had run a whole marathon.</p>
<p>“God that was just what I needed. I guess I owe you a thank you Eren. Now, grab a tissue and clean yourself up, will you? I hate dirt and prefer my sheets clean. Sleeping in cold stains of cum is disgusting. Find the shower across this room, there are fresh towels as well.”</p>
<p>Eren nodded and went into the bathroom, walking a bit funny.</p>
<p>“Ha.” Levi said when Eren had left the room.</p>
<p>He cleaned himself up, put on his bathrobe and headed to the kitchen. Fuck the bathrobe he could wash it later after he took a shower. Eren was showering anyway.</p>
<p>“Besides this good fuck I still need my cup of coffee in the evening. I think I’ve earned much more than ever today. Who would have thought I got coffee AND a barista in one turn.” Said Levi out loud when he took a sip of the hot black liquid, looking outside while the thunder roared outside and lightning cracked through the stormy night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tomorrow would be a <span class="u">much</span> better day.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks for reading :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>